List of Visited Planets in Evan Billion
In Evan Billion, several planets are visited. In order, these are the ones that were, in order. Chloria This was visited in Becoming Aruburia. Evan took Ristego there as Clawnormous, where Doiteain Plandai was met. There are several plant aliens on the planet, and plants. Moon This was visited in Moon Stuck. Evan and the gang were fighting a robot there in the beginning. It is gray with several pits, rocks, gas, and incomplete machines. Khoros This was visited in F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., along with several other planets. There was a group of Tetramands, that could be called a clan. It is red, with several hills and mountains, and gas on the ground. Methanos This was visited in F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., along with several other planets. It is hot and swampy. No Methanosians were seen on the planet, (with exception of Doiteain Plandai because he came there) which tells that there are not very many. Petropia This was visited in F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., along with several other planets. It also appeared for a small amount of time in Beat B.E.A.T. Unlike other planets, it is shaped like a crystal, with less land in the center. There are also pits, with crystals in them. This makes it easy for Petrosapiens to practice their powers. Airflight This was visited in F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., along with several other planets. There are several balloons everywhere, and almost everything is made out of balloons, which tells that their are several Boalloons. Several scraps of metal and machines are there, so machines can be built. Stearth This was visited in F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., along with several other planets. It is a square planet, and it is like Earth, with Stithuman inhabitants. Furtum This was visited in FI.N.D. and B.E.A.T., along with several other planets. It was gray with several things, that Volers were running around and stealing. Uran This was visited in F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., along with several other planets. It was orangish/yellowish, with several mutation rocks left by Strahlungs. Mecano This was visited in F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., along with several other planets. It was bluish grayish, and looked like a wreck of mechanical machines that Illektriko Savras power up. Cannonsia This was visited in F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., along with several other planets. Everything is water, except the various islands. Bioll It is an island with a lot of like, including plants. But a lot of the life is dangerous, so not many Cannonians come to it, except powerful ones. Miland It is a mine-like island. A lot of treasure is here, and there are several tunnels, everything found in a mine. Reflectopia This was visited in F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., along with several other planets. It is square, with several large glass panels left over from Reflectosapiens. Some of this glass is made into temples, with traps and things in it, but none were visited. Dudle Gode This was visited in EvaNME. It is made out of a bunch of different stuff. The Tootawuns used to have energy in their tail from all their bones, but they decided to convert the energy to combine things, so that the planet wouldn't be crowded. There is also a lake for combining things. Viscosia This was visited in The Curse in Flames. It is mostly rocks, but volcanos spurting goo every now and then. Polymorphs formed from this goo. Otecym This was visited in Journey to Opposites. It is the opposite of Myceto, and it is extremely light, which the Tsotorps like. Their protector is the Sakrad. Complexia This was visited in Mathia. There are equation clouds which Complexians like to solve. There are also calculator trees and number lakes. There is a castle which hosts many nerds, run by King Nerd. Unknown Planet This was visited in Finding F.I.N.D. It is is completely green, and 95% of the things are it are green. There are green aliens as well as animals, like snakes and some frogs. Aruburia This was visited in Crablasterbolt. However, it was ruined, so there was literally nothing to see there. Vulpin This was visited in Crablasterbolt. It was just a bunch of rocks for the Vulpimancers. And yes, I'm typing this little information because I wanna hurry up and get done. Shortflie This was visited in Crablasterbolt. It is a lot like Anur Transyl, with model planes and stuff. Unknown Planet This was visited in Crablasterbolt. But, it was for a joke. Category:Evan Billion Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Ultimatehero Category:Lists